Just Once
by 9mouse9
Summary: One shots] Talon wants to give Penny a piece of his mind-but he ends up giving her most of his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Talon sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. He was clearly annoyed.

"Penny. This is getting boring. Just, let us take over the world. Once. just once is all I ask."

"I agree."

"Really, I mean-wait, you what?"

Penny nodded, satisfied with Talon's reaction. "Not about the world domination thing, but seriously. This _is_ boring. Can't ouruncles just make up or whatever? I mean, _they've_ been arguing and getting mad at each other,

but _we've_ hadto deal! It's annoying!"

Talon blinked. His arch nemesis was agreeing with him. But was she really his arch nemesis? She was siding with him after all. And, she was right; their uncles had been fighting, not them. He supposed she wasn't all bad. If they were just normal kids,  
/they would probably be best friends.

So what was stopping them?

Talon ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

"I call a truce." Penny said suddenly.

Talon looked up. Penny was smiling.

Not a _I'm-totally-winning_ smile or a _I've-got-a-trick-up-my-sleeve_ smile, but a real smile. A shy, half smile that reflected Penny, not Gadget's niece.

"I say, we don't need to fight anymore. This is our uncles' deal, not ours."

Talon pondered this. His uncle's schemes were lame... But he was all Talon had. Though, Gadget was clumsy, and Penny loved him, but she _called_ the truce. But, he'd longed to defeat Penny for...erm...a while. And now he was just...

Surrendering?

He sighed.

"You're lucky you're so cute."

Talon put out his hand and shook Penny's.

"Truce."

Penny laughed as the two talked the day away.


	2. Just Friends

Talon shoved Penny playfully, and she giggled.

"What?" She laughed.

Talon loved it when Penny laughed. It made him smile.

Penny was his best and only friend.

They liked each other and they both knew it.

Neither of them would admit it.

Talon was still thinking of a way to get back at Penny.

"Ok, ok, you win. But my hair's not _really_ purple, you know."

Penny gave Talon a skeptical sidelong look. "It's not?"

Talon was satisfied with this. "Nope. It's black. But there are lots of purple streaks in there. If you look closely you can tell."

Penny stood on her tiptoes and squinted at Talon's hair. "I guess you're right...but you still use too much gel."

Talon smiled but rolled his eyes.

They arrived at their destination (the movies) when Penny got a facecall on her codexfrom her uncle Gadget.

"Hello, Penny, Talon?"

"Yes uncle?"

"You guys have fun. Claw and I are going golfing. And Talon?"

"Yes, Mr. Gadget?"

"Treat my girl right, will you?"

Talon blushed.

"Uh...yes, sir...?"

"Great. Bye!"

Penny burst into a fit of giggles.

SeeingPenny sohysterical, it fills Talon with joy.

He started laughing too.

Soon, both of them were doubled over laughing, guffawing, chortling till they were out of breath.

"Oh...Uncle Gadget!" Penny said in between giggles.


	3. That Penny

Penny smirked.

Talon gaped.

"Did...did you just... _pun?"_

Penny's satisfied expression only justified Talon's theory.

"Oh, come on, Talon! How long did it take you to figure that one out, _bird brain_?"

There it was! "Y-you just did it again!" Talon turned in disbelief, ran his fingers through his thick black hair.

"Oh my...you...PENNY!"

"What? Scared? Spit it out! I think your tongue might have gotten snagged in your _talons_."

Penny's hands rested on her hips.

"Y'know, some of your hair dye might have seeped into your brain. And the gel? Might wanna lay off.

Since when had Penny gotten so good at...being bad?

Talon was still thinking of a way to get back at Penny.

Penny kicked the priceless diamond he'd been holding out of his hand, scooped itoff the ground, and as she swung out, kissed Talon on the cheek.

Talon's face heated up. He stared at Penny? Why?

Penny saluted. Two fingers to herforehead, then off again.

That did it.

It...it was final.

He hated to admit it, but he, Talon Claw (wait, _Talon Claw_? Who writes this stuff?) was in love with Penny Gadget. (Seriously?! Who?!)

His face warmed, his whole body in fact, reddened to crimson as he blushed a deep blush that further justified the simple, life shattering fact.

 _I have a crush on Penny._

 _My arch nemesis Penny._

 _That cute little Penny who I hate and love and wish would leave me alone and stop foiling my evil plans and is beautiful and mean and amazing and cute and genius and hates me but loves me and...and..._

 _And who I am madly in love with?_

Talon blushed.

 _Yep. That's the one._

Talon smiled now. His heart warmed.

 _Pretty Penny._

 **Author's Note:**

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

 **Anywho...**

 **So...again,this is mostly told in Talon's POV third person, cuz Talon, well, I relate to him. or other said something, I said something else,and Talon would say some versionof what I said.**

 ***shudders***

 **Also, please review, otherwise, I won't know you read it. This isn't YouTube or Facebook, where I can see how many people have viewed aside from liked. But anyway. Even if you just say hi, please R &R.**

 **I loved this chapter. I want to see this in the show... Talenny powahhhh! Anywho... Yeah.**

 **Soooo, Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee!**

 **-Cassie**


End file.
